Tails' Promise
by AmyAddict1
Summary: One-Shot: Killing Cosmo was the hardest thing Tails has ever had to do. Even after all the time that has passed, he has not yet accepted the decision that was made. To cope with the burden, he has decided to just fade away...


September 19, 2013

**Authoress Note:** Aside from that poorly written plot about Tails missing Cosmo, I haven't written anything related to my fandoms in a long time. I guess one could view this as a replacement since they have the same basic idea. I just hope you enjoy this one more than the other. I hope this one shows the real quality I put into telling stories.

**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned here are all the property of their respective dimensions and universes. Of course, in your dimension they are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.

_**Tails' Promise**_

"You'll pay for this, Sonic the Hedgehog! I'll be back!" Eggman said as he flew away in his flying carrier.

Sonic, in his usual cocky way, responded, "Yea, we'll see about that Egghead."

We stood and watched as Eggman took off, robot remains laid about us, and people came out of hiding and proceeding to cheer our names. Of course, Sonic's name was called more than the rest of us.

Why does he get all the glory? It's not like he fights by himself. In fact, if it weren't for me, he would have been seriously injured. Yet, I don't get any of that glory. I'm just the kid fox who flies the plane. Psh! What makes him so great? But then again… he isn't as guilty as I am. Sigh… Why do I have to carry this burden? It's not fair.

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic's slap on my back interrupts my thoughts and nearly causes me to fall over. "Great work!"

"Uh…thanks, Sonic. You too," I respond, giving my usual response so as not to rouse suspicion. Unfortunately, he face tells me he's not buying it this time.

"You alright, Tails?"

"Uh... yea. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've seem really distracted since Chris returned to his home."

"What? Me? Distracted?" I let out a hearty laugh, hoping it sounded sincere enough for him to stop questioning me. "I'm not distracted, Sonic."

"Really?"

OK, so my laugh was no good. I've got to think of something quick so he'll leave me alone. Think, Tails, think. What can you tell Sonic so that he stops being suspicious? … Got it!

"Ok, you caught me, Sonic. I have been a little distracted lately. You see, I've been thinking about Chris's world."

"Oh really? What about it?"

"Um…" Great job, genius. Now you got to think of something even more elaborate. Sigh… I hope this doesn't lead to a never-ending string of lies. I really don't feel like using brain power to keep up with all that. "Um… what I was thinking about is in relation to Shadow and Eggman?"

"What about them?"

"Well, from what we know Shadow was created by Eggman's grandfather, Professor Robotnik. And it seems that he created Shadow in Chris's world. But we know Eggman to only exist in our world."

"Right. We know all that. But what are you getting at, Tails?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out if there is some connection between our world and Chris's world."

"You really think there is something?"

I shrug. "Not entirely sure. It's a little hard to tell since we really only got there by accident and Chris only came one way. I didn't even see him leave. I'm not even sure how he left."

"Yea, me neither come to think of it." He starts to scratch his ear in thought.

Phew… Maybe that will satisfy him. It had better or I'm walking away.

"Well, try not to think so much about it. It seems like you be spacing all the time."

"Sorry, Sonic. I'll be more aware of what's going on."

He gives me a thumbs up and runs off. I let out another sigh and slowly walk over to my plan. I hear footsteps running behind me. I hope it's not Amy. I really don't feel like dealing with her meddling right now. I turn to see a little chipmunk girl running up to me. I give a small smile to the little girl, who really can't be more than three years old.

"Hello there. Are you lost?" I ask her. I really hope her parents are nearby.

She blinks and stares at me as if she doesn't understand my question. "I looking for Sonic. I want his otogaf."

I feel something twitch inside me but I don't let it show to the little girl. Instead, I just smile and politely tell her, "Oh, sorry, but Sonic already left. Maybe next time."

She frowns like she is about to cry. I look up to see an older chipmunk male with a similar fur pattern. Assuming that's her family member, I wave to the girl and get in my damaged plane. I don't waste time with my usual preflight procedures and just take off.

* * *

I arrive to my workshop in one piece – my plane actually held together. Not bad for its maiden voyage. However, I did just crash into the hanger and am currently staring at the ceiling.

So what else is new? Just another thing not going right in my life. I can't even fly planes correctly anymore.

Sigh… I finally get myself off the floor and slowly make my way to my bedroom. Briefly I wonder if Sonic will return here for the evening but then I remembered one important thing – I. Don't. Care. I could give a flying emerald if that cocky blue hedgehog ever comes back to this place. In fact, I don't care to see any of their stupid faces ever again.

It's decided – I am never leaving my workshop again. They can build their own stupid planes from now on.

* * *

I put my workshop on lockdown. I don't want to leave and I don't want anyone getting in. Not even Sonic. I don't want to see anyone. I just want to be alone for the rest of eternity.

No one understands my pain. There's no point in them even trying – they'll never understand. None of them ever had to do what I did.

Why did I do it? I should have found another way. But I didn't. I'm blood-guilty and that's all there is to it. I'm a horrible mobian and I deserve to die. I don't deserve the relationship she and I had with each other. Tears begin falling down my face.

* * *

It has been one month since I locked myself away in my workshop. My phone was ringing before but I've since disconnected it. My cameras picked up Sonic banging on my door, but I never let him in and I've shutdown my cameras. I am now laying in darkness, staring at my bedroom ceiling. So far, algorithmic equations have flashed before my eyes indicating that I have not yet gone completely insane. However, I can feel the insanity coming on. I give myself another month at most before I completely lose my mind to depression. I've already lost interest in my former passions – engineering, technological design, solving complicated arithmetic equations, and the like. But I've still gone to the bathroom, although I'm sure that's about to done with since I haven't put any sustenance into my body since I locked myself in here.

I find the silence to be interesting. It's funny how silence and solitude makes one go insane. I've never been insane before so this will be a new experience for me. If my brain somehow survives this ordeal, perhaps I will make a journal about it and compare it to other documented insanity cases. Sounds OK to me.

But now my brain is tired and I want to sleep. Considering I haven't been awake for that long today, that seems odd. But I really don't have the energy for much else. All I do now is blink, breathe, and think.

Sigh… I wonder what the others are doing.

* * *

She was sweet, kind, a chao in theory. She didn't deserve to go like that. She didn't deserve to go at all. She never did anything to anyone. All she wanted to do was help people. She wanted to protect the universe and restore her species to their former glory. What's wrong with that? Nothing. So why did I shorten her lifespan? And who am I to decide that she should have died then? I am no god. I am not Chaos. I have no authority to decide who dies when. And yet I kill all the time.

Every time I have gone into battle, I took life away from a robot. Granted, no one ever thinks that robots have feelings or actual "lives" but they do. As one who has built many robots, I should know. I know that none of my creations want to be destroyed and yet I destroy other robots regularly as if it's some kind of hobby.

But… that's not my fault.

It's HIS fault. Him – the blue hedgehog – he's the one who made the decision to kill those robots. So it's his fault.

…

I can't say that. Well, I can but it's not all his fault. After all, I could just tell him no and not destroy any robots. I mean it's not like I'm forced to destroy them. I do it of my own free will. So really, I'm no better than him. Sigh… I guess my entire body is just covered in blood, huh. I'll never get cleansed of the wrong I have committed. I'll never be able to make up for what I did. I'm doomed to die in the worst way possible. I deserve it.

* * *

I wake up crying…

I cry…

And cry…

And cry…

And cry…

Until I finally fall asleep once again…

* * *

My stomach is roaring.

My head is pounding.

The room is spinning.

I feel nauseous.

My face is forever wet.

* * *

It's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. But that's ok. I'm ready for this part of the circle of life – the final part.

My breaths are becoming slower and far apart.

I close my eyes. The silence and darkness engulf me. My heart is beating at a slower pace.

* * *

What is this place? It looks like I'm walking on clouds. I look around. There is no one and nothing else around me. I guess this is my fate – to be alone for all eternity. I deserve it considering all I have done.

"… Tails…"

Is someone calling me? I look around – there is no one else here. I must be imagining things.

"Tails…"

I'm going to drive myself insane with these hallucinations.

"Tails."

Ok, that was not my imagination. Someone is definitely calling me. And the voice sounds… familiar.

"Tails!"

I turn to the direction the voice is coming from. The owner of the voice is running toward me. I can't believe my eyes.

"Cosmo!" Energy rushes through me and I run toward her at full speed. My eyes are tearing up as I run with all my might.

We meet and she jumps into my arms. I spin around as I hold her tight. I don't want to let her go. I'm afraid she'll be lost me to again. I don't want to be away from her ever again. I cry as I hug her. I can't believe I get to see my beloved Cosmo again. I guess the universe doesn't hate me so much.

We stay embraced for a while until she pulls away. I keep my hands on her waist afraid that, if I let go, she'll drift away. We stay at arm's length staring at each other. She also has tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Tails, I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, Cosmo. You just don't know how much."

She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I know I'm blushing but that's OK. I'm happy that I'll never have to be away from my Cosmo again.

She takes me by the hand and leads me away. I have no problem following her. I keep a firm, but gentle, grip on her hand as she leads me. I don't want us to be separated.

We come upon a tree and sit underneath it. She lays her head on my shoulder and I sigh in content. This is all I really want. Nothing else matters, nothing else is important. I only want to forever be with this Seedrian named Cosmo.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Cosmo."

"For what?"

I take a deep breath. "For…firing the sonic cannon at you. I shouldn't have done it. I should have found another way."

"Tails… there wasn't another way."

"I'm sure there was. If I had only thought faster, I'm sure I could have found another way."

She slowly shakes her head. "No, Tails. There was no other way. What happened is exactly what should have taken place."

I look at her. She's smiling at me. She must be crazy. There had to be some other way. There's always another way. There just had to be.

"No. I refuse to believe that killing you was the only way to save the universe. I won't believe it. I can't."

She places her hand on my cheek and kisses my forehead. "Tails, if you hadn't done that, the entire universe would have been in peril. And besides, I sacrificed myself. You didn't make the decision to kill me – I did."

"But I'm the one who pushed the button. I killed you."

"I wanted to be killed. I wanted to save the universe. I wanted to give up my life so that you, your friends, and all the inhabitants of the universe could continue living happy lives. I pushed the button. I killed myself."

My eyes begin tearing up. "But I miss you so much."

She nods softly. "I know. I miss you too."

I cry into her body, which still smells of nature. I miss this scent so much. She holds me close and rubs my back, trying to soothe me. It's hard for me to calm down. After a while, my cries are reduce to sniffles. Her body shifts and I look up at her.

"I miss you too but we cannot be together now."

I look at her horrified. "What? Why not?"

"Because now is not your time. You must return to your friends."

"No! I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you."

She frowns. "Tails… You cannot stay here."

"But… I can't live without you, Cosmo. I need you."

"Do not worry. I am always with you. You have your memories of me and you also have a physical part of me."

I frown. "I do?"

She giggles. Oh how I've missed her laugh. "Have you forgotten already?"

I think but my mind turns up blank.

"You have a seed of mine. Remember?"

I think. I do remember Sonic returning to the Blue Typhoon after the Metarex were destroyed. I waited on the deck, hoping Cosmo would show up. But she didn't. Instead, Sonic came up and placed a tiny seed into my hand. I cried so hard I couldn't stand up. The same seed is in my bedroom on the windowsill. I've been taking care of it since.

I wipe my face. Remembering the seed has brought happy tears to me. "I remember," I say quietly.

"You must return to take care of my seedling. It is a part of me."

"I will take care of your seedling."

"Do you promise?" She holds out her picky.

I smile and wrap my picky around hers. "I promise."

She smiles and gives me a tight hug. "Then it is time you wake up and return to your friends. Keep living your life and don't be afraid of new relationships."

What did she mean by "new relationships"? Did she mean the one I was going to have with the seedling? Perhaps. Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. I never did tell Cosmo how I felt about her. I mean there was that time we fell into the lake on the full moon on that strange planet. But I never actually told her how I felt. Now was my chance. I'll never get another one.

I swallow. "I… I love you, Cosmo."

She smiles with a slight blush. "I also have deep feelings for you." She places her hand over her heart. "But our time together has come to an end." She puts her other hand on my shoulder. "I wish you the best in all you do with your life."

She begins ascending into the sky. I watch as she floats away. I stand up but cannot grab her. She fades away as she disappears into the atmosphere. A single tear flows down my cheek.

"Tails!"

I look around quickly.

"Tails! Tails! TAILS!"

I feel myself being shaken. I close my eyes to keep from feeling dizzy.

I open them to see I'm back in my bedroom. Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla are there. They all have been crying – even Sonic. He's at my left. His hands are on my shoulders. He must have been the one shaking me.

"Tails! Are you OK?"

I look around to gather my thoughts and slowly sit up in my bed. My head is still pounded and I think my stomach shrank. I feel horrible.

"…Sonic?" I slowly turn to look at him.

He immediately wraps his arms around my neck in a warm, tight embrace. Sonic has never hugged me like this before. He pulls away and I see fresh tears are falling. I've never seen Sonic cry before.

"You scared me there, bro. I thought I lost you forever."

I blink and look at the girls for some sort of explanation. Cream comes and sits at my right. She wipes her face with a tissue.

"We were so worried." Her voice is shaking as she talks. "Mr. Sonic called us and told us that he couldn't wake you up. We came over and have been trying to wake you up for the last few hours.

Few hours? I've been out for that long? Wow… Wait a minute.

"How did you get in here, Sonic? I could have sworn I locked myself in."

He wiped his face with the tissue Cheese handed him – she's holding a box. "You did. After not hearing from you for three months, I decided that I was going to come in whether you like it or not. So I borrowed the Chaos Emerald from Shadow and teleported in here." He gave a light-hearted chuckle.

"Which he will be returning to me now."

We all look to the door to see Shadow and Rouge standing there. They walk over to the foot of my bed. Rouge looks like she's about ready to cry and Shadow still has his blank expression, although sympathy did flash in his eyes for a nanosecond. Yea, I caught that.

Sonic handed the emerald to Shadow.

"So how did you two get in here?" I ask the anti-heroes.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest. "You think I _need_ a Chaos Emerald to use my abilities? Don't insult me."

I gave a small smile and looked around at those in my bedroom. They all came because they were worried about me. I'm convinced that even Shadow was a tad worried, even if it were only a micrometer. Tears well up in my eyes again.

"You alright, buddy?"

I look up at Sonic, who looks the most worried.

"Yea." I wipe my face. Cheese hands me a tissue. "I'm fine."

I look past him at my windowsill. Cosmo's seedling is in the flowerpot. I smile and remember my elaborate dream. It felt real but I guess that was the point.

I made a promise to Cosmo and I intended to keep that promise. I don't want to let her down.

_**~*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*~ **_

**Authoress Note: **I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Please leave a constructive review, when you have time. Thank you. Have a great day. ~Sakura (AA1)


End file.
